Cuando nadie nos ve
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• /—Tú y mi hermano parecen novios / Los novios son melosos, cursis y caprichosos. Rin es romántico, un tanto torpe, pero a pesar de serlo no es amor lo que el de cabellos borgoñas siente por él. Es solo pura atracción sexual, o eso es lo que Haru piensa / —¿Que somos? / Porque primero tuvieron sexo y luego su primera cita. [•RinHaru•Lemon•]


**Título**: Cuando nadie nos ve

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer**: Si Free! me perteneciera, habría mucho, pero MUCHO YAOI!, sin embargo no es así. Free! es producida por Kyoto Animation junto con Animation Do. Basada en la novela _High Speed!_ de Koji Oji.

**Tipo:** One-Shot.

**Pareja:** RinHaru.

**Advertencias**: Lemon. Lime.

**Rated:** No lo marqué como _rated M_ ya que, a pesar de tener lemon, el one-shot no gira en torno a ello. Por eso lo marqué como _rated T,_ pero especifiqué en el summary el lemon así que desde ya se les advierte, antes de que le den '_clic'._

**Otras publicaciones:** Universo fanfics y Amor yaoi.

**Aclaraciones:** Este OS es resultado de mi participación en el segundo concurso de la página **_Free - Rin x Haru_**_ ,_ bajo la consigna : **_"Nuestra primera...¿cita?" _**

**Notas:** Bueno, ya tenia rato de no escribir de Free, mas que nada Yaoi, así que este concurso me dio un motivo para volver a hacerlo. Aunque tengo pensando escribir mas OS ya integrando a los nuevos personajes de Eternal Summer (Papi Sousuke y Momo), aun me llevará tiempo haha ya que tengo fics de otros fandoms que debo actualizar. Pero me verán por aquí muy pronto escribiendo sobre ellos. Quiero iniciar drama con Sousuke hahaha se ha vuelto mi crush.

Que lo disfruten(:

* * *

_._

_._

**_Cuando nadie nos ve_**

_._

_._

A las tres de la madrugada las personas ordinarias duermen. Haru está cerca de los veinte, la edad en que, según el dicho de su abuela, es la exacta para volverse el tipo de persona ordinaria que años atrás quiso ser.

.

—A-Ah…, más d-despacio…

.

Pero por la manera en que su cuerpo es sacudido a esas horas, él no entra entre esa categoría aún.

.

Su cama individual se encuentra ordenada y hecha, sin indicios de haber sido tocada. Dos cuerpos de grandes complexiones como las de ellos darían demasiada guerra en aquel mueble. Los gemidos que se distinguen en la habitación de Haru vienen desde una de las esquinas, donde hay un pequeño futón deshecho por la fricción de las movidas.

.

El cuerpo más pequeño sobre el más grande. La luz de la noche que se cuela por la ventana distingue dos peculiares colores de cabello, dejándolos expuesto. Uno borgoña y uno azabache.

.

—Mierda, ¿por qué eres tan condenadamente estrecho? —repudia el Matsuoka pero interiormente aquella sensación, de sentir su miembro siendo apretado por el interior de Haru, le hace enloquecer. La cavidad anal del Nanase le acoge y le brinda el suficiente calor para que la llama no se apague.

.

Haru está sobre él, sentado a ahorcadas, subiendo y bajando, siguiendo un marcado y rítmico vaivén.

.

A las tres de la madrugada, mientras todos duermen, ellos dos hacen el amor.

.

…

.

Ninguno de los dos, al parecer, conoce la palabra paciencia. No la han tenido. No la han contenido para verse.

.

—¿Cambiaste de shampoo? —pregunta el de cabellos borgoña hundiendo su nariz en el cabello azabache de Haru como si le estuviese ronroneando. El Nanase solo gruñe ante el contacto, removiendo su cuerpo debajo del de Rin luego de que hayan caído exhaustos de tanto traqueteo sexual—, hueles a caballa, Haru

.

—Tu apestas —atinó a decir el de ojos azules haciendo un mohín sin verle.

.

Cuatro meses han pasado exactamente desde que la preparatoria terminó. Durante el último mes siendo estudiantes, su relación solo se limitaba a seguir manteniendo esa amistad entrañable, pero desde que dejaron de verse, mientras Rin probaba su suerte nadando olímpicamente y Haru se mostraba aún indeciso sobre qué hacer con su vida, las cosas cambiaron.

.

Cada reencuentro en casa de Haru, donde Makoto, Nagisa y Rei también participaban, siempre, al final, terminaban quedando ellos dos. Nanase y Matsuoka. Poco tiempo tardó para que los dos se dieran cuenta de que se atraían sexualmente, desatando su _"romance secreto",_ ese que todos fingían no saber.

.

Cada visita era igual. La manera en que Rin devoraba sus labios de su compañero de manera incontenida cada vez que se veían, luego de meses, desataba también el lívido en Haru. Más que novios, parecían amantes. Lo disfrutaban y hasta hace apenas una semana a Haru no le daba importancia a solo ser _"amigos con derechos"_ pero todo cambió ante el comentario poco ortodoxo de la hermana del Matsuoka, un comentario que retumba en sus oídos hasta el día de hoy.

.

_"__Tú y mi hermano parecen novios"_

_._

La inestabilidad de la ceja de Haru al recordar eso hace que los músculos de su espalda, esos que Rin se encuentra besando con suavidad pretendiendo excitar nuevamente al Nanase, se tensen, sorprendiendo al Matsuoka.

.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora que tienes? —inquiere Rin, mofándose de él mientras pasa sus brazos por encima de su cuerpo, en un abrazo muy posesivo. El azabache vira el rostro claramente con intenciones de no mostrarle la vergüenza de sus mejillas.

.

Novios. Es ridículo, piensa. La idea, para cualquier persona sobre un noviazgo, es claramente la misma que Haru tiene y que sencillamente no los define a ellos, piensa de nuevo. Los novios son melosos, cursis y caprichosos. Rin es romántico, un tanto torpe, pero lo es, pero no es amor lo que el de cabellos borgoñas siente por él. Es solo pura atracción sexual.

.

Pensar en eso, inconscientemente, le hace bajar la mirada. Viven juntos, cuando Rin se instala los fines de semana en su casa. Comen juntos, porque claro, viven juntos esos días. Se besan, duermen juntos y tienen sexo. Esa definitivamente no es la imagen de un noviazgo, pero aun así Haru asume a pensar imaginarse en que sería _lindo_ serlo.

.

—Oye —insiste nuevamente Rin, esta vez logrando que Haru quede boca arriba, en la posición idónea para que le mire a los ojos—, ¿qué te pasa?

.

El Nanase sabe que debe reprimirse pero cuatro meses viviendo de ese modo, sin saber que son, le han hartado.

.

—¿Qué somos? —suelta la pregunta de manera abrupta, tomando sin aviso a Rin quien no demora en ocultar su sorpresa al engrandecer sus ojos.

.

—¿Ah? —emite el Matsuoka con su característico tono rudo de contestar—, ¿a qué viene eso?

.

—Solo contesta —insiste nuevamente el de cabellos negros—, ¿qué somos?

.

Si bien para Haru no es claro qué es lo que son, para Rin es distinto. Todo eso que el Nanase ha enlistado, Rin lo ha distinguido como la vida de una pareja de novios. Para él no hace falta decírselo, pero para el moreno no hay nada claro. El ex nadador de Samezuka bufa frente a él.

.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Una cita?, hecho —ante la manera tan precipitada de escucharlo junto a su propio asombro –el de Haru- , no le dio tiempo si quiera de reaccionar y negarse, pues Rin ya se encontraba envolviéndose con una sábana blanca para ponerse de pie.

.

—Espera…, yo no dije…

.

—Mañana en la tarde, en la plaza chica, te esperaré ahí luego de que vaya a ver a mi madre y a Gou. Vístete decentemente —terminando de anudarse la tela a la cintura, Haru apenas alcanza a sentarse sobre el futón con la boca entre abierta y con la negación brotándole de la boca.

.

—¡O-Oye! ¿¡Porque decides cosas que yo no quiero…!? —pero antes de que pueda terminar sus reclamos, Rin solo le encarna una ceja con diversión antes de perderse por el umbral de la puerta hacia el cuarto de baño.

.

El rostro de Haru, ese que siempre se mantiene con una sola expresión a cada minuto del día, finalmente estaba rebosante de shock emocional.

.

Tendrían una cita.

.

.

…

.

.

A las dos de la tarde, Rin estaba más que dispuesto a dejar de mover de manera incesante su pie, debido al fastidio de seguir esperando, para ir él mismo a buscar a Haru. Puntualidad. Era algo con lo que sus instructores se la pasaban desviviéndose al repetirle lo importante que era y, siendo él ahora un nadador profesional esperaba que Haru tuviera la decencia de no demorarse.

.

Pero pareciera que no conocía al Nanase del todo.

.

—Ese maldito, ¿Cuántos más me va a hacer esperar? —gruñó volviendo la vista a su teléfono. De las 4.00 p.m., que era la hora acordada, ahora pasaban a ser las 4:31. A Rin le dio un tic, de esos que muestran impaciencia, en su ojo izquierdo.

.

Solo cuando alzó la vista, resignando a seguir esperando, lo vio. Parecía llevar tiempo degustando su mal humor pues la mirada inexpresiva de Haru ni siquiera demostrada culpabilidad por haberse demorado.

.

—¡Tu, pedazo de…! —las blasfemas de Rin murieron al verlo bien. Le recorrió mecánicamente de los pies a la cabeza. Haru, sintiendo aquella mirada fisgona, berreó mientras sus mejillas se teñían, levemente y a contra de su voluntad, de un ligero carmín—. Por dios, ¿Quién te vistió? ¿Makoto? —cualquier cumplido que el Nanase esperase de su parte se esfumó junto a la incipiente vergüenza que pareció tener.

.

Los ojos modorros de Haru le miraron con fastidio.

.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? —inquirió el azabache.

.

Ciertamente no tenía nada de malo pero a ojos de Rin, junto a su estilo tan casual de vestir, aquella polera de algodón de color café junto a esa cinta que parecía una pequeña corbata alrededor del cuello blanco de dicha polera, junto a los pantalones color caqui y aquellos mocasines blancos, no eran, lo que él esperaba ver en Haru en lo que fuera su primera cita.

.

Era demasiado formal para su gusto.

.

—Vamos a una cita, no a una entrevista de trabajo —espetó el Matsuoka con su ya característico tono de voz ahogado cuando se muestra cansino.

.

—Si vas a criticarme entonces me voy —indignado, el ex nadador de Iwatobi tuvo que ser detenido por la mano de Rin, al tomarle de la muñeca, para evitar que se diera la vuelta y lo dejara plantado—, ¿qué?

.

—Y-yo… —masculló, casi berreando—, era una broma, ¿Por qué eres tan exagerado? —Haru no reparó en las palabras de su _pareja_, sino en el agarre tembloroso de su mano. Parecía nervioso. Sin pensarlo carraspeó, atrayendo su atención. Una vez más, inevitablemente sus mejillas se habían teñido de un color vergonzoso.

.

—¿No… —fingió toser, esperando que la vergüenza lo dejara hablar— no íbamos a algún lado?

.

Repentinamente, y como si los años de antaño se hubiesen renovado, la sonrisa de Rin, esa donde sus dientes relucen, emergió como cuando pequeño.

.

…

.

.

Las calles del centro, de la pequeña ciudad donde habían pasado sus años de infancia, seguían teniendo el mismo toque pintoresco que de costumbre. Los amplios andadores estaban repletos de gente caminando. Familias, niños con mascotas, adorables ancianas sonriendo mientras reparten flores a las pequeñas niñas que terminan en las florerías.

.

A pesar de que el ambiente que se respira es agradable, el aura que les rodea a ambos es torpe e indecisa. Caminando a la par, sin rozar ni una mísera parte de piel contra el otro. Rin es, y siempre será, un despistado. No es de las personas que analicen las cosas a su alrededor. Haru, sin embargo, es todo lo contrario. A esa pareja de enamorados que vienen tomados de la mano en dirección contraria a la suya, les observa. Ríen; ella comparte un momento gracioso con él al embarrarle un poco de ese helado, que vienen comiendo, en la mejilla.

.

Se siente a como si fuera la primera vez que sale de casa y Rin lo nota, porque si bien es ciego de muchas cosas, cuando se trata de Haru, toda su atención le pertenece a él. Se ha dado cuenta de la manera en que mira a esa pareja y a mirarlo de reojo atribuye a que Haru es, en secreto, un romántico al anhelar cosas como esa. ¿Por qué no se lo pide y ya?

.

—Dámela —suelta el Matsuoka finalmente, llevando ambas manos a detrás de su nuca.

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Tu mano —pequeñas líneas de sonrojo se distinguen en las mejillas del Nanase.

.

—¿Para qué?

.

—Para entrelazarla con la mía, es obvio —y ante esa frescura, Haru sabe que no puede competir pero aun así refuta, negándose a hacerlo—, anda, no seas terco

.

—Deja de fastidiar —a Rin le reanuda una vez más el incipiente palpitar en su ojo, aquel tic estresante.

.

—Que ingrato eres —confiesa dejando de insistir aunque muy en el fondo sabe que más que hacerlo por Haru, lo hacía por él. Para poder tomar su mano y amoldarla a la suya. ¿Es un delito eso?, berrea, chasqueando la lengua, haciendo que sus dientes reluzcan en una mueca frustrante. Si lidiar con el temperamento de Haru ya de por si era irritable, lidiar con un rotundo _'no'_ era toda una hazaña.

.

Resopló con claro hastío, a ese paso esa supuesta _'cita'_ sería un desastre, así que sin más, luego de suspirar como los mil demonios, se dispuso a mirar a su alrededor. Regalarle una rosa, por dios, que no era una chica. Dedicarle una canción y hacer que ese grupo callejero que tocaba en la plaza se uniera a él para declarar abiertamente su amor, mierda, era una idea mucho peor que la primera. Pasearse de tienda en tienda y comprarle algo a Haru, definitivamente no. Eran hombres, para variar. Los hombres no tienen cita con otros hombres y mucho menos después de tener sexo.

.

¿Qué clase de pareja eran?

.

Suspiró y solo cuando estuvo por rendirse sus ojos se desviaron a la pequeña cafetería por la que justamente estaban pasando. Sin pensárselo dos veces tomó la mano de Haru y a regañadientes lo arrastró hacia una de las mesas con sombrillas de afuera del local.

.

Un par de minutos después, junto a una mesera torpe y nerviosa, y un pedido alto en azúcar, ambos se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de la sombrilla. Rin alzaba los ojos de vez en cuando, dejando de prestarle atención a su jugo de arándanos para mirar a Haru y su impávida expresión.

.

—_"__Es increíble este muchacho" _—pensó con ironía. Le sorprendía la falta de entusiasmo en su _pareja_, era algo muy alarmante. O es que simplemente le estaba ignorando como solía hacerlo siempre.

.

—Me lo imaginada —Rin se puso atento al escucharlo. ¡Había hablado! , casi creyó escuchar algún tipo de coro celestial al hacerlo. Tragando con fuerza el sorbo que retenía, le miró, prestándole atención.

.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó haciéndose el interesado. Esa podía ser la conversación más cotidiana y larga de su relación y no iba a desaprovecharla.

.

—Venir a este tipo de lugares —dijo Haru, dando una mirada fugaz al lugar para dar dramatismo—. Se me olvidaba que eres de ese tipo de personas. Románticas —el semblante de Rin fue un poema entumido, de esos que causan gracia.

.

—Cállate —musitó haciendo un mohín. Haru, por su parte, emitió un bufido absurdo. Si bien no era mentira que Rin era un romántico, quizá la manera en que se lo había dicho no había sido la adecuada. Viendo a su alrededor, viendo el naciente sonrojo irrefutable del Matsuoka y viendo la mesa repleta de pastelitos y dulzones, se dio cuenta de que él, como _pareja_, no estaba haciendo el esfuerzo necesario para que aquella cita no terminara siendo otra cosa. Suspirando, y sintiendo bochorno en su rostro, alcanzó a tomar el cubierto de su _cheesecake_ para tomar un trozo.

.

—Rin —le llamó. El de cabellos borgoñas deshizo toda máscara de molestia en el momento que vio a Haru ofreciéndole un poco de pastel. Estaba sonrojado y claramente sofocado esperando a que el ex nadador de Samezuka se decidiera a abrir la boca y comerse ese trozo que le ofrecía muy _amorosamente_. Rin se atragantó con su propia saliva, aquella imagen perduraría en su mente—, abre la boca

—Oi, esto es muy romántico incluso para… ¡mhn! —las palabras murieron en su boca junto a un dulce sabor. De manera casi brusca Haru había logrado su cometido—, ¡vas a matarme! —tomando grandes sorbos de su jugo, el enojo de Rin cedió al ver otra imagen, más cursi que la anterior, frente a sus ojos. La boca entreabierta del Nanase frente a él—, ¿q-que…?

.

—Dame de comer —insistió el azabache aparentando calma—, las parejas hacen eso

.

Los ojos de Rin centellaron. Aquel bochornoso momento hizo que Haru cerrara los ojos ante la vergüenza de haberle pedido una cosa así. No esperaba una reacción de su parte pero Rin estaba convencido a complacerlo, detrás de su sonrisa colmilluda.

.

—Cierra los ojos —dijo Rin. Pero si estaba por complacerlo, seria a su modo.

.

—¿Eh? —pestañeó el Nanase.

.

—Solo hazlo —la insistencia del Matsuoka, junto a ese divertido tono de voz, debieron ser suficientes para que Haru sospechara de sus intenciones, pero aquel momento lo superaba así que finalmente terminó por obedecerle. A lo lejos pudo escuchar una tenue risita, frunció el ceño—, ahora abre la boca

.

—No me fastidies

.

—Querías que te diera de comer ¿no? —Haru se maldijo, replanteándose la posibilidad de tener algún poder que le hiciera regresar el tiempo y arrepentirse para no haberle pedido eso—, anda

.

—Si intentas algo…—no lo previó, y con los ojos ya cerrados le fue imposible notarlo. Su propio impulso, al sentir los labios de Rin sobre los suyos de manera abrupta le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Las largas pestañas del de cabellos borgoñas rozaron con su nariz. El máximo flujo de personas estaba a su derecha, donde estaban las demás mesas con un par de parejas degustando sus sorbetos, personas que Rin evitó que les vieran con aquel gesto de sacarse el sombrero de su cabeza colocándolo a la par de sus rostros, ocultando aquel beso travieso de vistas ajenas.

.

Rin se había puesto ligeramente de pie para inclinarse y besarle los labios, sellando aquella típica advertencia que esperaba oír de Haru. Pronto, la sensación de vergüenza invadió al de cabellos negros, apartándose.

.

—¿¡Que haces…!? —la melodiosa risa del Matsuoka causó el efecto contrario a tranquilizar a Haru.

.

—Te besé

.

—No lo hagas en público, sabes que no me gusta —Rin rió ante aquel berrinche y por el resto de la tarde no paró de burlarse de ello.

.

.

…

.

—¿Tampoco dejarás que te tome de la mano mientras caminamos? —el silencio luego de formular su pregunta era respuesta suficiente. Rin chasqueó los dientes con ligera irritación. Caminando entre los corredores de la plaza, atravesando las calles llegaron a la feria temporal que estaba instalada en el muelle de la ciudad.

.

Rin recorrió cada puesto con Haru a su lado, evocando memorias de antaño. Jugaron uno que otro juego, reavivando indiscutiblemente la susodicha rivalidad que se tenían. Había algo en Rin con lo que Haru no contaba y lo sabía perfectamente. Este nuevo Matsuoka era una persona que, con los golpes duros que recibió de la vida a tras ves de los años, se renovó.

.

Y esa sonrisa que Rin ahora suelta despreocupadamente mientras intenta inútilmente coger un pez dorado, con aquella paleta de papel de arroz extremadamente endeble, es la diferencia entre ellos dos.

.

Sonríe y sonríe. Es claro, a los ojos de cualquiera, que Rin ya no es la persona fría que era antes. Y darse cuenta de eso le hace dudar de su posición. Son pareja, o más o menos esa es a la conclusión a la que llega. Y teme que lo que ellos tienen no sea importante para él, para Rin. En otra situación, en donde tras haberle dicho al Matsuoka que no le tomara la mano ni lo besara, seguramente la cita hubiese acabado en un malentendido y con gritos de por medio, sin embargo ahora el ex miembro de Samezuka parecía no martirizarse por eso y eso a Haru le molestaba.

.

Quería que lo mimara, que le suplicara, quería sentirse caprichoso por primera vez y, ante aquel descubrimiento sobre su propia actitud le hizo irremediablemente sentirse estúpidamente como un adolescente enamorado.

.

.

…

.

—Tsk —emite Rin mientras Haru lo oye mascullar mientras las gotas que sudan de su soda en mano se filtran por sus dedos. Están en aquel mirador que al parecer la gente no conoce, solos, admirando las luces coloridas de la feria centellar.

.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquiere el de cabello negros, mirándolo con prudencia.

.

—No pude conseguir ni un maldito pez

.

—Es porque eres muy torpe para eso —opina Haruka empinando su soda hacia su boca, tomando un sorbo. Las blasfemas de Rin mueren en su boca al abrirla para refutar, dejando salir únicamente sonidos entrecortados de irritación.

.

—Hn, tu tampoco pudiste coger ninguno —musita el Matsuoka, haciendo un berrinche. Allá abajo parecen divertirse todos, mientras ellos observan desde metros a distancia. No están tan cerca como para que sus codos y ante-brazos rocen pero Haru siente, que si no hace algo, la distancia entre ellos, emocionalmente, se hará más grande.

.

—Mañana te vas ¿cierto? —la pregunta sale de su garganta muy tenuemente y sabe captar ese semblante. Resopla, apretando la lata de su soda levemente. Él también lo sabe, él también está confundido.

.

—Aa, regresaré en un par de meses, supongo —silencio. Haru solo asiente por compromiso. Rin se irá y él seguramente también lo hará, y no conoce con certeza la próxima fecha en que puedan verse. Haru sabe que tienen algo, algo así como una relación, pero no quiere que solo se limite a tener sexo con él—, ah, supongo que esta ha sido una terrible cita —el de ojos zafiro se tensa, mirándolo de reojo—, las relaciones a distancia son un verdadero problema

.

Problema. Esa palabra se ciñe al pecho de Haru y traspasa sus barreras, retumbando en sus oídos. ¿Eso es lo que Rin piensa?

.

—Hn, nos hemos peleado muchas veces, nos hicimos llorar mutuamente —a pesar de que Rin ríe, para Haru las dudas en su corazón son primordiales.

.

—Primero tuvimos sexo —el Matsuoka lo escucha con atención, despejando rastro de risa o burla en su rostro—, luego una cita y mañana una despedida —los ojos de Haru se contraen en espera de una respuesta brusca por parte de su _pareja_. Sorprendentemente es una pequeña risa la que oye.

.

—Pudo haber sido peor

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Pude nunca haberte amado

.

Esa tendencia de hacerlo sonrojar nunca cambiará. Rin es despreocupado pero sincero, es más expresivo y sin embargo causa más emociones en él que ninguna otra persona lo haya hecho. Como esa sorpresa que asalta los ojos azules de Haru, engrandeciéndolo, junto a ese tinte bermellón que se asoma por sus mejillas.

.

Rin solo sonríe mostrando su afilada dentadura.

.

—No…, no digas esas cosas —y aunque Haru finja renuencia a aceptar sus palabras, por dentro, aquella respuesta que Rin le ha dado, es suficiente para él. Sus manos están cerca y en ese mirador no hay nadie más aparte de ellos dos. Respira hondo, tragándose su orgullo—. Ne, Rin

.

—¿Hn?

.

—Ya puedes hacerlo

.

—¿Ah? —lo que le hizo prometer, lo que ahora desea que suceda.

.

—No hay nadie aquí —Rin pestañea aún sin comprender. El sonrojo de Haru debería ser más que suficiente para que capte la indirecta—, puedes besarme, si quieres —el ex tiburón de Samezuka se estremece pero no más que su compañero, viéndolo combatir contra sus propias emociones e impulsos que se desbordan de manera atolondrada. Sonrojos que no son propios de ninguno de los dos, torpezas y palabras atropelladas. Dentro del agua se comportan de una manera pero fuera de ella de otra.

.

Desvergonzado o no, Rin está ahí para cumplir sus caprichos, pues más que una manera de regresarle a Haru todo el esfuerzo que hizo por él, es su manera de decirle que lo ama, sin necesidad de cursis palabras.

.

—No te retractes —Haru evade mirarlo, asintiendo solo para sentir como su mejilla es atrapada por la mano astuta de su compañero. Ahí están de nuevo, esas pestañas largas que nunca había notado, rozando sus mejillas—, Haru… —su nombre, en labios de él, es todo lo que el Nanase necesita oír.

.

Es lo que le susurra durante todo el camino de regreso a casa de Haru, palabras que le avergüenzan y le encienden.

.

—Espera… —balbucea el azabache. No han demorado casi nada en regresar o es que quizá son las ganas enardecidas y renovadas de fundirse en el cuerpo del otro que les ha impedido conformarse con un simple beso.

.

La luna nuevamente es testigo esa noche de la entrega de un apasionado encuentro en aquella habitación, esta vez envueltos en sábanas delicadas y blancas. Rin le observa desde arriba, sumergiéndose en la estrechez de su interior. Haru entreabre la boca, dejando escapar un gemido ahogado el cual es enmudecido por la atención que le brindan los labios del Matsuoka.

.

—Estoy seguro que esto no se hace en la primera cita —confiesa Haru sin convencerse a sí mismo, pues quizá solo busca un momento cómico en medio de la atmosfera de pasión. Rin ríe y Haru siente que ha logrado todo en el mundo.

.

—No es solo sexo, Haru… —el resto de la oración la susurra en su oído junto a un par de palabras que lo avergüenzan, palabras que Haru se llevara a la tumba el día en que muera.

.

En medio de la intimidad que los rodea, de la soledad que los invade, de los sentimientos que los atraen, Rin le besa en los labios de la manera más dulce que Haru crea merecer, entonces le mira de nuevo y recuerda las cosas buenas que han resultado al final de ese día.

.

Primero tuvieron sexo, luego una cita, luego una declaración de amor poco conocida y Haru descubrió que Rin tenía unas curiosas pestañas largas escondidas.

.

_"…__, esta noche te voy a hacer el amor…"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**N**otas:_

So...¿qué tal? ¿Si '_guta'_ o no '_guta'_? XD

La verdad es que soy malisima en imaginarme '_citas'_, pero esto salió y terminó gustándome mucho.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, sin más, a esperar el miércoles, que me muero por ver el nuevo cap (en el pasado lloré, pobre Makoto ;-; ), es inevitable el drama que se nos viene a partir de esta mitad de temporada. Free! esta con ganas.

**_¿Reviews?(:_**

Bye


End file.
